


Counting the Hours

by kd_works



Series: Together Through the Flames [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Distress, F/F, Hospital, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scary situation, Smut, Trapped, the effects of shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: What happens when two people are stuck in a life threatening situation?





	1. Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar to this situation happened to me. Definitely not as intense though, the elevator just got stuck for a couple minutes. Looking back on it now, it's hilarious.

**T-1:19 hours**

"Luisa! Let's go! You have to be there early to meet up with your lawyer!" the words echoed through the apartment.

"I know, I know! I'm almost done, just give me a sec" Luisa called back. All that was left to do was put on her lipstick, then she'd be ready to go. The colour she'd chosen was a darker red, because she thought it made her look sophisticated. She applied a light coat so that it wouldn't look too harsh, then placed the cap back on. She threw the lipstick into her purse, then ran out of the bathroom to wards the front door, grabbing a big brown envelope off of the kitchen table as she passed.

"Can you grab my black cardigan? It's just in the closet on your right" she asked the man standing at the door. She grabbed her heels to match her teal coloured dress and quickly put them on, then did up the straps. The man held out the black lump of material. "Thanks, Dad", she said as she grabbed the cardigan from him. Luisa swung the strap of her purse onto her shoulder and grabbed the brown enveloppe off of the floor. Her father opened the apartment door and held it for her as she walked through. They waited for the door to close before taking off down the hall towards the elevator.

**T- 1:16 hours**

There was a black car waiting for them outside the doors of the hotel. A man in a suit opened the car door as he greeted them, "Good morning, Mr. Solano", he paused as her father got into the car and closed the door after him. The man then walked around to the other side to open the door for Luisa, "Ms. Alver", he greeted with a seemingly forced smile.

"Thank you, Tom", she smiled back. The door closed. Tom then got into the front seat of the car and drove off.

**T- 00:56 hours**

Luisa opened the brown envelope on her lap, took out the papers and began reading.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Ms. Luisa Alver must appear in court to determine punishment for destruction of property while driving under the influence which occurred on the evening of Dec 18th, 2015. The trial will be held April 12th, 2016 at 1:00pm in court room 4-G._

She reread the first paragraph over and over again until the words burnt in to the back of her eyes. Luisa sighed. On December 18th, Luisa had drank way too much and had pushed herself far past her limits. She had then gotten in to her friend's car and drove it into a stop light. The next thing she remembered, she woke up in the hospital with a cut on her forehead and 2 police officers standing at either side of her bed. Luckily her father, Emilio Solano, was a well known man who had many friends in high places. She was set free, but unfortunately, this trial was inescapable. She _knew_ drunk driving was dangerous, she _knew_ she could've hurt someone and she'd felt horribly of the incident as soon as she learnt of it the morning after it happened. Luisa sighed again and looked out her window at the passing palm trees.

**T- 00:45 hours**

"Thanks, Tom" Luisa smiled at the man as she got out of the car. She swung the strap of her purse onto her shoulder and hugged the enveloppe against her chest. She looked up at the large building standing before her. It was made of light coloured stone and had large columns lining the front that stretched from the ground, all the way to the overhanging roof. There were large stone steps leading up to the many sets of doors that were clumped together in the middle of the cube-shaped building. Luisa read the bold brown marble letters on the stone sign that stood on the grass next to the stairs.

"Law Courts", she mumbled to herself as she reread the sign a second time. Her heels clicked as she began climbing the 3 sets of 12 stairs that lay before her feet.

**T-00:37 hours**

"Hello, Ms. Blake. Thank you for agreeing to represent my daughter today. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes", Emilio's tone accusatory as he shot Luisa a look.

"Of course, Mr. Solano", the young woman smiled at Luisa. Luisa flashed a sparkling grin back.

Ms. Blake looked to be only a couple years older than Luisa. She had long black hair that tumbled down in loose waves which stopped just beneath her chest. She had slightly tanned skin that seemed to glow with radiance. Her lips were a deep, sultry red colour that Luisa couldn't keep her eyes off of. The lawyer had light green eyes that were now focused on her. Luisa trailed her eyes down the rest of her lawyers body, which was covered in a deep blue formal business dress with a black blazer on top. The woman had fantastic legs that ended in black heels. Luisa grinned. Target acquired.

"Luisa, I believe we have some work to do", Ms. Blake was still focused on Luisa.

"Yes we do", Luisa's voice smooth. The words had a different meaning to her. She then followed the attractive young lawyer to a small room on the other side of the building.

**T- 00:09 hours**

Luisa slipped the paper Ms. Blake had given her into the 'important things' pocket in her purse. On the paper was Ms. Blake's phone number, which she would need for when the lawyer sends her a booty call. Luisa would have to enter the new number later though, as she left her phone at home to avoid the risk of her getting distracted during her trial.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom first. I'll meet you up there. 4th floor, right?" Luisa asked. Ms. Blake nodded before leaving the room and heading for the elevators.

**T- 00:02 hours**

"Much better", Luisa smiled as she smacked her lips together after spreading the fresh coat of lipstick around evenly. She threw her lipstick back into her purse before leaving the washroom and heading towards the elevators. Her trial was being held on the 4th floor in court room G. Luisa checked her watch, "12:45, I've still got 15 minutes, that's loads of time", she said to herself.

She arrived at the elevator and pressed the _up_ button. Luisa waited. She heard the ever growing sound of a pair of heels clicking along the hard floor, which echoed off of the stone walls. The sound continued growing, when suddenly a woman turned the corner, walking in Luisa's direction.

The woman had long red hair that was curled perfectly and bounced playfully as she walked. The mess of red locks shone under the light that pooled in from the windows. The woman had bright blue eyes that were partially hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. Her clothing suggested to Luisa that this woman was another lawyer. She was wearing tight black business pants, a white shirt that had very subtle ruffles around the conservative neckline and a light pink blazer. The woman's heels were black as well and had a thick strap around her ankle. She carried a black brief case that was as pronounced as her confidence.

The woman stopped next to Luisa, "Going up?". Luisa nodded.

**T- 00:01 hours**

The elevator doors closed behind the two women. Luisa hit the button for the 4th floor. The woman didn't move, so Luisa assumed she was headed to the same place. The elevator jolted as it began pulling the two woman upwards. Luisa ogled the attractive woman next to her, maybe she could go home after her trial with _two_ new phone numbers.

**T-00:00 hours**

The elevator chugged along noisily. The red headed woman began looking around the tiny chamber, her eyebrows furrowed together. Luisa followed the woman's gaze, but couldn't figure out what she was looking for.

"Do you hear that?", the woman finally asked, looking at Luisa.

"Hear what?", she responded, confused.

"The elevator, it's getting louder", the woman's eyes once again looking around the elevator. Luisa listened for a moment, then nodded at the red head, realizing she was right.

Suddenly, the elevator abruptly came to a halt, causing both woman to wobble as the ground beneath them wavered for a moment.

"Aw, you've gotta be kidding me", the woman complained.

Luisa stepped forwards, waiting for the doors to open. Nothing. She tried pushing the elevator doors open. Nothing. She tried pressing the _4th floor_ button again. Nothing. She tried pressing the _open doors_ button. Nothing.

"Shit", Luisa muttered.


	2. Counting Up

**T + 00:01 hours**

 

 Luisa kept looking around the elevator for a solution as her heart rate was slowly speeding up. She looked up at the ceiling which was made of metal, although there was a vent in the center so that air could pass freely in and out as it pleased. It also housed 2 brightly shining pot lights, along with a naked light bulb in the back corner which was not currently illuminated. She reevaluated the elevator doors which were also metal, although if she pushed hard enough, she could probably get them to open, but then what? Most of the options were dangerous, so she wouldn't try any of them just yet. Luisa looked to the young lawyer.

"What are we going to do?" Luisa asked in a panic. "I have to be at a trial in like, 10 minutes!"

"I don't know", she shook her head. "But don't panic, that will only make the situation worse. Just try to stay calm" the woman said reassuringly, her voice as smooth as silk. 

"How can I stay calm? If I don't show, I'll have to pay a _very_ expensive fine" Luisa's voice was gradually getting louder as she spoke. She was becoming more panicked and it was now apparent on her face. Her eyes were wide, her breaths short and quick, her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was slightly frowning. The two women fell silent for a moment, weighing their dangerous options. 

 

 **T+ 00:04 hours**  

 

"What's your name? If we're going to be stuck together, we might as well get to know each other" Luisa broke the silence. She was trying to distract herself from her current and unfortunate situation. The woman looked up and chuckled at the distressed brunette before her. 

"Rose. Rose Ruvelle", the red head smiled slightly. 

"And what do you do,  _Rose Ruvelle_?", Luisa put emphasis on the red head's name as she raised her eyebrows twice. Luisa already knew the answer, but she asked anyways. 

"I'm a lawyer. A lawyer who _also_ has a trail to attend in 10 minutes. Although my punishment is a little different from yours, if I don't show up. I would probably be fired." Rose huffed. She paused a moment before turning to Luisa and crossing her arms atop her chest. "And yourself?", she asked.

"My name is Luisa. Dr. Luisa Alver", Luisa straightened out her posture, her head held high with pride. She loved introducing herself that way as she was proud of her title. Rose's eyes widened in response.

"Wait. _You're_ Luisa Alver?", Rose's voice a little louder. 

"Oh, so you've heard of me... must be my work", she began. "I'm a Doctor at a clinic near here, actually" she continued, moved by the fact that Rose had heard of her before. 

"No, no" Rose shook her head. "I know you because I'm headed to the same trial that you are" Rose explained, uncrossing her hands and placing them onto her waist, the action causing her shirt to pull tight at her chest. Luisa noticed the now gaping buttons of Rose's shirt as they were showing hints of a red bra underneath. Luisa shook her head after realizing she'd been staring at the red head's breasts for too long. She looked up and met Rose's bright blue eyes. 

Luisa gasped as she put two and two together. "Shit, you're the other lawyer", Luisa muttered before pausing in silence. "You can join my team if you want", Luisa tried to laugh it off. She hoped the beautiful woman would agree because there were already small hints of an evident attraction between the two woman. There was no doubt in Luisa's mind that she would be able to score the red head's number by the end of the trial, _if_ she even made it to the trail. 

"Ha! I don't think so. You're going to lose, and I don't lose. In fact, I've never lost a case before", Rose's tone was a little harsh. 

"A little over confident, are we?", Luisa fired back, an immense amount of attitude was apparent in her voice. She knew that she was in the wrong because she felt incredibly guilty and regretted her actions the night of December 18th. However, Luisa couldn't help but fight back in a half flirting manner.

"I'm not being over confident, I'm just stating the facts", Rose began, before pausing to cross her arms again. Luisa sighed at the loss of the magnificent, but small, view she'd had of the woman's shirt, which was trying so hard not to pop it's buttons due to the pressure. Rose smirked as she continued, "and according to the facts, you were drunk driving, which is extremely dangerous. You then crashed into a stop light, which was knocked over onto the road, almost hitting a man on a bicycle. There's no way in hell you're going to win this case", by the end, Rose's voice had gotten much louder. Luisa body was scanned up and down by the red head. 

Luisa marched up to Rose in frustration. "I know that what I did was wrong. Frankly, I don't really care if I lose the case. I'll be happy to take any punishment they give me, as long as it's not jail", Luisa had entered into Rose's space as she explained. After a moment, she realized maybe she had gotten a little too close, as she could feel the woman's breath on her nose and could smell her intoxicating perfume.

Both pairs of eyes were locked in a death stare, but Luisa's began to soften the longer she looked into Rose's, they were just as beautiful as the rest of the woman was. They were a bright icy blue and they seemed to travel so deep. Luisa took another small step forward. Rose's skin was light and carried millions of small freckles that dusted a little extra over her nose and cheeks. Luisa's eyes studied the woman's face, her nose was perfectly sculpted and her cheeks were lightly colored pink. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. Her eyes flickered back up to Rose's, which were now a little softer as well.

The energy in the space space had changed into something completely different. Now, there seemed to be a mild hungry tension growing between them. They stared at each other for a moment as the gravitational pull was bursting at the seems, trying to minimize the small space between them into nothing. Luisa decided to take a chance and moved a hand to Rose's arm. Rose smiled and responded by moving a hand to the small of Luisa's back. They pulled each other close to completely eliminate the remaining space between them. Luisa smiled, it would seem that this was the second lawyer she had managed to charm today. 

"Maybe you could let me win and then after the trial we could get out of here" Luisa leaned in close to Rose's ear as she whispered. Suddenly, Rose's composure changed. Her face became hard as she pulled away from Luisa. Her eyes narrowed and Luisa could see the passion and harsh determination in them. Luisa frowned, she had ruined the moment. She now understood that Rose was a strong, passionate, persistent and dedicated woman who loved and cared about her job. 

"I will not let you win, that goes against everything I believe in. Maybe you _should_ go to jail. You could've killed someone!", Rose's words hit Luisa like a ton of bricks. She had been feeling intense guilt ever since the accident happened. All throughout high school, she was bombarded with horror stories of drinking and driving. She _knew_ the consequences and beat herself up inside every damn day because she was beyond disappointed with herself. Luisa had done some pretty bad things throughout her life, but she always knew not to joke around the moment someone else's life came into play. Never in a million years had she ever thought she would be at a trial for driving under the influence. She knew that was the one line that she would never cross when it came to her drinking habits, yet here she was today, going to her trial for exactly that. She had never been more disappointed in herself and she'd been carrying all those thoughts and all that emotional weight atop her shoulders ever since. She turned away from the argument, hanging her head in shame as she distanced herself from the other woman. 

 

**T+ 00:16 hours**

 

After a minute of silence, they had resumed talking about themselves, seeing as there was nothing else they could really do at this point, except wait. Luisa found that the pair had a couple things in common, they both loved pasta, they both owned cats, they both loved the outdoors and they both played an instrument. It sounded like a perfect online dating profile to her. They laughed together as they found even more things in common; favorite past times, school subjects and a couple silly things and strange habits. Luisa was really quite enjoying her time with Rose and she was pretty sure Rose was feeling the same, that instant attraction between them still apparent.

 

 **T + 00:20 hours**  

 

Luisa looked at her watch, it was 1:10pm. ' _I'm so late, Dad is going to be fuming'_ , she thought to herself. Luisa leaned back against the wall of the elevator, frowning. "It'll be okay, Luisa. I promise", Rose spoke softly, trying to comfort the brunette by placing hands on her biceps. Luisa nonchalantly flexed them in an attempt to lure the beautiful red head back in. Rose turned and leaned against the wall next to Luisa, grabbing her hand and tangling them together to provide comfort for not only Luisa, but herself as well. Rose was now starting to get worried as well.

"Wow, why didn't I see that earlier!", the red head's voice suddenly rang out. Luisa looked up at Rose, who ran to the other side of the elevator, kneeling down in front of the panel of buttons near the doors. "There's an alarm button!", Rose smiled up at Luisa. 

 _'I can't believe I didn't think of that before',_ Luisa thought as she rolled her eyes at herself. "Trying to get rid of me so soon?", Luisa winked. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

Just as Rose was about to press the button, a screech came from above and the elevator jolted, throwing both women to the ground. The metal box swayed back and fourth, creaking and whining like an elderly man.  

Luisa opened her eyes a few minutes later, after deeming it safe enough to do so. She felt a great pressure on her body, making it a little harder than usual to breathe. Luisa looked down to see Rose passed out on top of her, her body limp and sprawled out like a star. Rose's cheek was pressed just above Luisa's chest, she could feel the woman's breaths on her skin going in and out steadily, which was a good sign. 

"Good good, you're still alive", Luisa let out a sigh of relief. She laid her head back down on the floor, taking a moment to let her heart rate settle down. She closed her eyes as well to help steady her breathing. 

 

 **T + 00:28 hours**  

 

Luisa opened her eyes and looked up at the metal panels on the ceiling of her cage. 

"Wait a minute", she whispered to herself, her eyebrows scrunching together. She looked down at the unconscious woman still on top of her, before gently sliding herself out from underneath Rose. Luisa grabbed her purse, riffling through it until she pulled out her lipstick. She placed it down on the floor, taking a deep breath before letting it go. Once the small round tube was free of her grip, it began rolling, picking up speed until it hit the wall on the other side of the chamber. 

"Fuck", Luisa's eyes widened. "I knew it!", she muttered. The elevator was slanted. The jolt that had thrown them off of their feet had caused the elevator to drop about 3ft which, for whatever reason, had tilted the elevator. Luisa sat down and looked at Rose, who was lying face down on the elevator floor, still unconscious. Luisa crawled over to the woman and turned her onto her back before pulling her partly into her lap. The floor was dirty and if the roles were reversed, she'd want Rose to to the same. She cradled Rose'a head in her arm as she leaned in to check if the woman was still breathing. She was. 

A drop of liquid hit Luisa'a arm. She held Rose with her other hand as she switched hands. Luisa gasped as she noticed she had 3 red spots on her arm, they must've came from Rose. 

The brunette shifted Rose in her lap and sat the woman up so she could inspect her body to look for the source of the bleeding. She lifted Rose's shirt to check her back, but found nothing. She checked her neck, but found nothing. Next, her eyes moved up to the woman's hair, where she noticed one section of hair was a darker shade of red than the rest.

Luisa ran her fingers through the dark patch and lifted them to her face to see that they were covered in blood. "Shit, how did that happen?!", Luisa cursed. Luckily, Luisa was a Med student and she knew (somewhat) how to deal with these things. All Med students were required to enroll in a 'First-Aid Emergency' course during first year. 

"I can do this", she breathed. She reached over to grab her cardigan out of her purse and tore off a piece of fabric from the torso, folding it a few times into a long band. She wrapped it around the top of Rose's head and secured it above the woman's ear. When she finished, she laid Rose's limp body back down into her lap. "That should be good for now", she reassured herself. "But you're going to need stitches when we get out of here", she informed the unconscious Rose. 

"What did you hit your head on, though?", she asked, still looking down at the woman. Luisa looked around the elevator. "Okay. You were in front of the buttons when the elevator dropped..." she trailed off. She squinted her eyes, looking for anything sharp or that had an edge. "Bingo!", she shouted as she found a small spatter of blood on the railing next to the button panel. ' _The jolt must've thrown Rose to the side, hitting her head on the railing and falling unconscious as she was thrown the other way and fell onto me'_ , Luisa thought. She looked up at the railing, and then to the button panel. 

"The alarm button!", she cried out as she remembered why Rose had been in that corner in the first place. She had been so caught up in the aftermath of the elevator shift that she had forgotten all about the solution to their problem. The limp body was gently lowered to the floor as Luisa began crawling over to the button panel. As Luisa drew nearer to the panel, a low rumble was heard from above her. Luisa stopped. So did the rumble. 

 

**T+ 00:37 hours**

 

Frozen in place like an ancient sculpture, Luisa waited. She was waiting until she had mustered up enough courage to resume her journey to the panel near the elevator doors. There was still a couple of feet left to go, right now she was only about half way. She waited another moment before finally having gained enough courage to move. 

"You have to do this. This is the only way out. You have to do this. You have to do this for Rose. The beautiful, unconscious woman on the floor needs your help!", she said to herself, before crawling a couple inches forward, which caused the elevator to grumble angrily at her. She ignored the ever-growing noise and kept inching forward. The closer she got to the panel, the louder the elevator complained. Luisa's heart rate was racing faster than she even knew was possible.

What if the cords holding the elevator up broke? She could die at any moment, the elevator could drop and drag her and the beautiful red head to their graves. A tear rolled down Luisa's cheek as she trembled in fear.

Luisa continued inching forward as slowly as she could, she was almost within reach. The noise suddenly stopped and the elevator vibrated for an instant before it dropped another 5ft, causing Luisa to scream and her limbs to give way. She ended up flat on the floor for a second time, only this time she was on her stomach instead of her back. Luisa screamed again when she heard a couple short but sharp popping sounds. Then suddenly, a few seconds later, the lights went out. Luisa was left in the darkness with nothing but the unconscious woman, her purse, her torn sweater and her thoughts. 

 

**T+ 00:50 hours**

 

Luisa had been sitting quietly in the dark for what felt like hours. It smelt like smoke, which she assumed was the reason the power had cut out, or because the electrical cords had snapped. Another tear ran down her cheek like a leaf floating down a river. Luisa was still trembling, she was afraid and alone and wished so much that Rose was still conscious. Luisa huffed as she got up onto her knees and crawled back over to the body that lay on the opposite side of the chamber. She didn't care that shifting the weight in the elevator was dangerous, she needed to hold someone, or be held by someone. She just needed some sort of human contact so that she didn't feel alone and to help alleviate some of her fear. Another tear slid down her cheek and off of her chin, landing on Rose's cheek as she pulled the beautiful woman back into her lap and held her tight. A couple more tears slid down her cheeks and onto Rose's.

The trails they left behind suddenly began glistening as a new light coming from above had begun to shine.  Luisa's spirit lifted as she looked up to find the source. She felt her heart shatter when she found out that the source of the new light was the naked light bulb she'd noticed earlier in the back corner, apparently it was the emergency light. 

Luisa tried to look on the bright side, "Well, at least we're not in the dark", she laughed momentarily and looked down at the woman in her lap. Noticing her tears on the woman's cheek, she grabbed her cardigan off of the floor and used it to wipe them away. The woman's eyes fluttered as she put her sweater back onto the floor. 

"Rose?", Luisa asked, her eyebrows scrunched together. The woman shifted slightly in her lap. "Rose! Rose can you hear me? Please wake up", her voice a little louder. "Please, I don't want to be alone anymore! Rose, please", the brunette begged as tears began raining down from her eyes and onto Rose's shoulder. The woman didn't move. 

Luisa placed her hand on Rose's cheek, stroking it softly. "Please" she whispered. Luisa closed her eyes, squeezing the rest water from her eyes as another low creak sounded from above.

 

**T+ 01:02 hours**

 

A small movement between her legs caused Luisa to lift her head and open her eyes to look down at the woman who lay cradled in her arms. She was surprised to see a pair of familiar icy eyes looking back at her. 

"Rose!", Luisa cried as she leaned down and kissed the woman hard. She was overjoyed and grateful that the woman had regained consciousness. Luisa smiled as she regained the kiss she had lost earlier when they had fought over her crime. 

Rose's lips were soft and smooth and they moved against her own perfectly. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Luisa's hand trailed from Rose's cheek, around to the back of her head, tangling in the mess of red hair. She pulled the woman as close as she could, wanting as much of her as she could get.

Rose's hand moved up to Luisa's cheek, her thumb brushing softly across her skin, back and fourth. Rose didn't remember anything that had happened and was frightened by the new slant in the floor, she felt relieved to wake up and have a sympathetic face with entrancing eyes looking at her.

They pushed and pulled at each other's lips until they were out of breath and were forced to put some space between them. Luisa kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, taking in the amazing kiss she had just shared with Rose. She felt the woman's hand still on her cheek, it slid up her face and wiped the remaining traces of tears that lingered there. Luisa's eyelids fluttered open to reveal her slightly red eyes that were looking down into Rose's.

"What happened?", Rose's voice was raspy from sleep. Luisa sighed and told her everything; about the drop, about how the elevator was now tilted, about the buttons, about how the elevator had dropped a second time, about everything. 

 

**T+ 01:17 hours**

 

Luisa finished by telling her about the blood she'd found on the back of Rose's head.

"Yeah, I was wondering why I was suddenly wearing a hat", Rose laughed, which made Luisa laugh too. "Well, thank you", Rose smiled as she pushed up towards Luisa to steal another kiss. The first one had set her heart ablaze and she wanted more.

Rose's hand moved to Luisa's neck as she pulled her down and took the brunette's lips between her own. Not long after, Rose ran her tongue over Luisa's bottom lip, wanting more of her rescuer. Luisa accepted the request and opened her mouth, allowing Rose access. Rose's tongue moved slowly into Luisa's mouth, exploring the new found territory. Luisa's tongue met Rose's and they circled each other playfully for a moment. Luisa smiled into the kiss as she leaned in closer to Rose, who was still on her back in Luisa's lap.

The temperature had been growing increasingly warm since the elevator had gotten stuck. It hadn't bothered Luisa much until now, the heat was growing and she had begun to sweat. 

Luisa felt a hand press against the outside of her thigh, the pressure increasing as Rose broke the kiss and moved off of Luisa's lap, laying herself down on the floor of the elevator. Luisa paused a moment to marvel at the seemingly perfect woman in front of her. Rose pushed up onto her elbows and smiled, causing the front of her shirt to pull tight. Luisa smiled back at her as the red bra once again revealed itself, but the smile faded as an animalistic hunger slowly took hold of her body, she wanted to see the bra crumpled on the floor. She took one last look at the woman laying before her; the way her hair tumbled freely, the way the sweat glistened on her skin, the dirt smudge from being on the floor near her defined collarbone. Rose raised a finger and curled it up and down, motioning for Luisa to come closer. The brunette obeyed and got up onto her hands and knees before crawling in the most seductive way possible up Rose's body, hips swaying, back curved, ass high. Rose was practically purring at the sight as she removed her light pink blazer. Luisa continued up slowly before stopping at about halfway and lying down on top of the young lawyer, pressing their glistening bodies together. Luisa's face was just beneath Rose's breasts. She looked at them for a moment before slowly sliding up the rest of Rose's body, locking eyes with the woman as their breasts brushed together. A low moan escaped from Rose's lips. 

Luisa leaned in for another kiss, but stopped just inches from Rose's lips. Instead, she looked down at Rose's glistening chest, at the dirt smear near her collarbone. A grin appeared on Luisa's face as her hand squeezed Rose's breast through her shirt once, before trailing her hand to the gap in Rose's shirt. Luisa began furiously undoing the buttons as she bent over and kissed lustfully down Rose's perfect neck. 

All of this caused a slight change in Rose's breathing pattern by speeding it up. Rose spread her legs a little wider, then slid her hands down Luisa's body and onto her ass, squeezing it playfully. She used the placement of her hands to push down on Luisa's ass, which slotted Luisa's legs on either side of her own. Luisa was once again shocked by how well they fit together. The way Rose's leg was between hers caused a bit of friction in the exact area that she needed it. 

Luisa had been struggling with the last couple buttons on Rose's shirt for a couple seconds before she became too needy and just tore it apart, causing the buttons to spray off in all directions. She took a deep breath, taking in the sight of Rose, before meeting the icy, hungry eyes. Luisa sat up and moved her legs to sit on the lawyers pelvic area, straddling the woman. 

"Now you", Rose husked as she sat up and felt around Luisa's back for the zipper of her short, teal coloured dress. After she found it, she unzipped it slowly, teasing the brunette as she laced kisses above the low neckline of her dress. The kisses left sparks popping under her skin where each one had been placed. The teasing was driving Luisa mad with hunger for the red head.

Once it was finally down, Luisa pushed her arms out of her dress and pushed it down to her waist, revealing her royal blue bra.  Luisa reached behind her back and undid the clasp, letting her bra fall to the floor, her breasts now exposed. Rose's eyes widened for a moment, she then copied Luisa's actions to reveal her own breasts as well. 

Rose lowered herself back down to the floor while squeezing the other woman's thighs, anxiously waiting for Luisa to join her. To her disappointment, Luisa didn't. Instead, she placed a finger on Rose's chin and dragged it slowly down her body, sending sparks down to Rose's center, which already ached for relief. 

Luisa, who was currently straddling Rose, began slowly rocking her hips into Rose's pelvic area, creating a teasing friction. There was too much pressure between Rose's legs for her to stand this for much longer, so she reached out and grabbed Luisa's arms, pulling her down tight. Luisa straightened out her legs and slotted them between Rose's before continuing the rocking motion with her hips, cause her thigh to rub against Rose's center and Rose's thigh to rub against her own. Luisa moaned as she let all her weight sink into Rose, causing their breasts to squish together and causing even more movement between both of their legs. Luisa let out a second moan that could no longer be suppressed in her throat. She then leaned back down and kissed Rose with a deep seated passion that made the red head call out her name when their lips finally parted. 

Rose's hands found their way back to Luisa's ass, then began pushing her harder and in time as she rocked, creating more friction. Luisa's right hand was kneading Rose's breast while the other was on her neck, along with her lips as she sucked the sensitive skin. Rose began bucking her hips up into Luisa, she needed more friction and she needed it now.

"Lu..." Rose's moaned, she couldn't finished the woman's name as she was too consumed by pleasure. 

Both women immidiatly ceased all movement when they heard another low rumble begin forming from above them. The movement of their pleasure was not agreeing with the broken elevator. 

"We really need to get out of here", Luisa's eyebrows scrunched together in worry as she looked down at Rose, whose face was glistening under the light of the emergency bulb. Rose nodded. Neither woman wanted to stop, but they had no choice. It was either 'have sex and die' or 'don't have sex and live, then have sex later'. Both women agreed to the second option. 

 

 **T+ 01:42 hours**  

 

As they both quickly put their missing clothes back on, the rumble above them grew louder. Suddenly the elevator dropped another 5ft, causing the emergency light above them to smack against the wall and shatter, glass raining down onto them as Rose screamed. Both women were thrown to the ground by the force of the drop. 

Luisa yelped as the movement of the elevator settled, there was a sharp pain running through her arm. It was now pitch black in the elevator, except for the small vent in the ceiling that wasn't really doing much for the air circulation. 

"Luisa, are you alright?", Rose sounded worried. Luisa gently ran her fingers up her arm, but yelped as she trailed over the source of her pain. There were 3 or 4 shards of glass stuck in her arm. She also noticed that her arm was wet, most likely with blood. 

"Luisa?" Rose called again after she heard the brunette cry out in pain for a second time. She crawled along the floor, feeling it with her hands as she went, searching for the other woman. As she moved, the floor began creaking again. 

"Rose, we have to get out of here. We have to. We have to find a way out, Rose", Luisa stuttered as tears rushed down her face. The pain was slithering around under her skin as the blood was dripping down her arm above it.

Finally Rose found Luisa, her hand brushed the brunette's leg, then travelled up her body, looking for her head. Rose placed a hand on either side of Luisa's face, caressing it and wiping the tears away before kissing her hard but briefly. 

"We will, Lu. We will", Rose reassured her as she looked around but saw only blackness. Her eyes ran over the vent directly above them, then paused as she thought. 

"We could get out through the vent", Rose suggested quietly. 

"That's su-super dangerous", Luisa sniffled between tears. 

"Yeah, but we've been stuck in this damn elevator for almost 2 hours now! Obviously no one knows where we are!", Rose explained. She wiped the new tears off of Luisa's cheeks. Luisa nodded. 

 

**T+ 01:57 hours**

 

"Does that make sense?", Rose asked after going through the plan. 

"Yeah"

"Okay. Then let's get out of here", Rose narrowed her eyes as she pulled herself up on to all fours. Luisa undid the straps of her red heels, then threw them into the corner, causing the elevator to groan in annoyance. She then stood up and put a foot onto Rose's back. She placed a hand on the wall for balance, then boosted herself up, both feet now on Rose. She looked up at the vent, getting a glimpse of the dirty elevator shaft that lay beyond the small striped panel.

Luisa hit the panel with the side of her fist, causing it to shake, spraying black dust and dirt down onto them. It stuck to their wet skin, peppering them in dark spots. More and more dirt fell each time Luisa hit the grate, but eventually it wiggled free. Luisa moved the vent onto the roof so that there was now a clear hole that was big enough to fit herself through.

"Ok, it's open!", Luisa called down to Rose.

"Ok! I'm going to stand up now", Rose called back. Their conversation echoed through the grimy elevator shaft.

Luisa inched her feet up closer to Rose's shoulders. As Rose stood up, the brunette moved her feet directly on to them. Luisa was now close enough to the ceiling that she could pull herself up and out of the hole.

"Ok, I'm ready", Luisa huffed as she adjusted her hands to get a good grip on the ceiling. She flexed her muscles, which sent pain shooting through her punctured arm and more blood to trail out. Luisa grimaced, but didn't make a sound.

' _One. Two. Three. GO_ ', counted in her head before bending her knees and pushing off of Rose's shoulders. Using her arms, she was able to pull her torso up onto the roof. As she lay there, the glass shards in her arm grazed the metal beneath her. 

"Ah!", she breathed in pain. Her legs were still dangling through the hole. Luisa looked around the roof to find something to pull the rest of her body up with. Seeing the edge of the elevator, she anchored her fingers over the edge and slid herself up completely. The motioned caused the loose dirt on her skin to smudge in some places with the sweat that was still glistening on her tanned skin. The side of her dress caught on a sharp corner and tore a strip down the teal fabric and into the top couple layers of her skin. Luisa cringed.

Luisa rolled over onto her back, looking up the tall elevator shaft. Now, she was curious as to why the elevator had been dropping, so she sat up. The elevator warned her not to look any further by grunting a couple times. Luisa looked down to inspect the damage on her leg, there was a slit in her dress that ran up dangerously high on her leg and underneath that, a corresponding cut that was now dripping a trail of blood down her leg. Luisa shook her head and began looking for the cause of the drops.

Luisa's widened, "Rose", she called down the dark hole into the elevator. "Rose, this is bad", she called a little louder. 

"What do you see?", Rose's voice called back. 

"You know how most elevators have 4 or 5 thick cables to pull them up?", Luisa began. "Well, we only have 2 left. They're on the right side, which is why the elevator is slanted" Luisa felt a couple more tears scroll down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her good hand, leaving a trail of smudged black oil from the metal behind. 

"What are we going to do?", Luisa whispered. At this moment, both women wished they had their phones with them. 

Suddenly the elevator shifted as it's cables were setting, adjusting to the new work load it was left with after their brothers gave out and detatched themselves. The small tremble had made Luisa slip slightly, sliding a couple inches down the slant of the roof. Meanwhile the vent had continued sliding and fell off of the elevator, crashing down the shaft as it bounced and tumbled off of the walls. More tears burned down the brunette's cheeks. Luisa looked around the smelly shaft for ways to escape. The elevator was currently hanging between the 3rd and 4th floor, so they were unable to reach the doors. 

"Luisa! Are you alright?" Rose cried after hearing the loud clanking of the vent falling down the shaft. 

"Im alright!", Luisa softly called back. Luisa continued looking around the shaft for a solution, when suddenly, she had an idea. 

"Rose!", she called. The sound waves echoed as they bounced from wall to wall like a ping pong ball. 

"Yes?" 

"I need my shoes! An-and yours too"

"Ok?", the voice called back. A few second later a shoe flew out the top of the elevator. Luisa surged forward and luckily caught it. It was her left red heel. 

"I'm going to toss them at the 4th floor door. Maybe someone will hear us", she explained to the darkness that clouded the metal cage. 

"Lu", Rose began. Luisa smiled at the new nickname, it brightened her heart, which was soothing. "Lu, be careful", the voice soft and smooth as it's sound waves fluttered up to her, caressing her face gently and lovingly. Luisa wrapped a hand around one of the two remaining cables. It was thick and made of smaller metal cables that twirled  and danced around each other to make the big one. She held it tight as she hoisted herself up to a standing position. 

Rose could now see her through the hole in the roof. She watched carefully as the brunette stood tall, her hair waving as an air current sifted through it. Rose marveled at how each curve of the brunette's body was so smooth. Her tan, toned legs sparkled like morning dew because of the sweat currently clinging to her skin, which was contaminated with dirt smudges that Rose found irresistible. Rose trailed her eyes up Luisa's body to her dress. It was a tight dress that hugged Luisa's curves so gently, highlighting each one. The dress had thick straps and a round neckline that teased a small portion of the tops of Luisa's breasts, which were obviously screaming for air as they were slightly bulging out of the top of her bra. Rose's blue eyes then trailed to the woman's arms, which were tense and all their muscles were on display. Judging by the tastefully defined muscles on Luisa's arms, she was holding onto the metal cable for dear life. Rose frowned when she noticed the trails of blood running down Luisa's injured arm. It was more than she would've guessed there to be, which meant that the woman's injury was worse that she had assumed it was, as she hadn't been able to see it in the dark. Luisa's injury suddenly reminded her of her own. Rose moved a hand to the back of her head to find that the blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage that Luisa had made. Rose gasped as she pressed her finders against the bandage a little harder, feeling that bump that had formed around the gash. Rose took a deep breath as Luisa's movement pulled her attention away from her injury. Luisa drew back her arm, the red shoe in her hand. 

Rose looked up at Luisa's target. They were currently between the 3rd and 4th floor, but thanks to the high ceilings of the old building, there was quite a ways between the two. Rose had estimated the distance between the two floor doors to be around 15ft, although their elevator was situated just barely above the doors to the 3rd floor, so the distance was less. Luisa would have just thrown the shoe at the door to the 3rd floor, but since the elevator was tilted, it blocked any shot she could've made, meaning they were stuck with trying for the 4th floor. 

Luisa took a deep breath before flinging the shoe as far as she could. Luisa grunted in frustration as she could already see that the arc the shoe was currently making in the air would not allow the shoe to reach it's destination. The red heel clanked as it hit the wall of the shaft, sending undulating sound waves in all directions. Luisa paused as she took a couple breaths to calm herself down before her next attempt. Her brown eyes flickered to the hole in the roof, finding Rose's anxious eyes that were looking right back at her.

"I need another shoe", Luisa frowned. She felt the metal box move beneath her as Rose walked around looking for the shoe. The elevator warned them against such actions with a creak that was much louder than the annoyed groans it had made earlier.  

 

**T+ 02:22 hours**

 

Luisa drew her hand back a second time, before pausing to take a deep breath. ' _I can do this. I can do this. I have to do this for me. I have to do this for Rose_ ', she silently gave herself a pep talk, which she always seemed to do whenever she began to doubt herself. On most occasions, by the end of her little speeches, she did whatever it was that she had to do without thinking and a lot of the time, everything worked out just fine. Luisa closed her eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath. 

The second red heel was launched into the air, flying much higher than the first one had. The line of fire was aligned with the target. A loud clank sounded when the shoe reached it's mark. 

"I hit it!", Luisa called down the hole as a large smile appeared on her face. The two women waited, they waited to see if anyone had heard the noise. 

 

**T+ 02:31 hours**

 

Both hearts grew dim as no one came to their aid. Luisa drew back her hand a third time, holding Rose's shoe. Luisa threw it as hard as she could and for a second time in a row, it hit the door, creating a louder bang than before. 

Luisa slumped down on to the roof to wait. After a moment, she looked down into the dark cage beneath her, a drop of sweat rolling off of her nose and into the abyss. Rose was still smiling up at her, her face coated in sweat and plastered with dirt smudges, just like Luisa's was. 

 

**T+ 02:32 hours**

 

A loud and steady clanging coming from above, tore Luisa's eyes away from Rose's smiling face. Luisa's heart sped up as she listened. It stopped. Silence rang throughout the hot elevator shaft. Luisa quickly stood up and grabbed the other shoe, throwing it at the door to the 4th floor and hitting it right on the mark. The steady clanging they'd heard before resumed and after a moment became gradually louder. 

"I think someone found us", Luisa informed the darkness of the metal box. Tears of joy began rolling down Luisa's cheeks as she sat back down on the roof, waiting. 

The clanging was replaced by a loud screeching noise as the door to the 4th floor opened slightly, letting the light pool in and fill the dark corners in the tunnel. 

"Hello?", a man's voice fell down the elevator shaft before bouncing off the bottom and shooting back up. Luisa stood up on the roof, grimacing as her leg protested to the movement and sent more blood flowing down her leg. 

"Hello! We're down here! Please help us! Please, we're in danger", Luisa shouted as loud as she could in desperation. 

"We're here to help you, we've called the fire department to come and get you out", the voice called back down before closing the doors from which he was yelling, silencing the rays of light that were flooding in from them.

Luisa smiled down at Rose, "did you hear that? We're getting out!", she cried as she knelt down next to the dark hole. "We should get you out of there now so that when they come back, they can just pull us up or something", Luisa suggested. Rose nodded. The brunette was lying on her stomach with her arms reaching down to the lawyer. "You're going to have to jump, Rose"

"Okay", Rose nodded as she bent her knees in preparation. Her knees straightened out and her body was sent up into the air as she reached for Luisa's hands. 

 

**T+ 02:42 hours**

 

The metal cables creaked under the force of impact as Rose's feet hit the floor of the elevator, which was peppered with the glass shards from the shattered emergency bulb. 

"It's okay, Rose. Try again", Luisa encouraged. Rose did as Luisa said and for a second time, jumped as high as she could. Luisa grabbed Rose's hands and held on tight as Rose's body swung gently back and fourth. Luisa smiled down at the red head. "Okay, now climb up my arms!", Luisa instructed. Rose nodded and began swinging her body side to side, to use gravity to help inch her way up Luisa's arms. 

Rose was now almost all the way up Luisa's arms. She wrapped her arms around the Brunette who mimicked her actions and wrapped her arms around the red head. They hugged for a moment as the rest of Rose's body was still hanging freely. 

"I've got you", Luisa whispered, feeling Rose's body trembling against her. Luisa then began inching her own body backwards to slowly pull the red head up further, until Rose was able to pull herself up. Once she was siting on the roof comfortably, she threw her arms around the smaller woman, kissing her hard before pulling her into a suffocating hug. They both now had tears of joy running down their cheeks as they held each other.

 

**T+ 02:54 hours**

 

 

The hopeful rays of light returned as the doors to the 4th floor reopened. Rose and Luisa didn't break their embrace, instead they both turned their heads to look up at the change in atmosphere coming from the new opening. 

"We're down here!", Rose called as the two woman finally tore their bodies apart. 

"Alright, we're coming down to get you", called a deep voice, which they could only assume was a firefighter. 

Suddenly the cables holding up the metal box began creaking again, which made the two women throw their arms around each other for a second time, holding on to the other in terror. 

A shadow appeared on the wall of the elevator shaft in the shape of a person, who was repelling down the wall. Another low rumble came from the strained cables, growing in volume until the metal box beneath them began rattling. Rose tightened her grip around the woman in her arms. Suddenly, one for the 2 remaining metal cables snapped, whipping Rose on the side of her face, creating gashes like claw marks on her cheek. Both woman gasped and more tears began leaving their glistening trails on their cheeks. 

"Hold on, I'm almost there", the deep voice called as the body was lowered closer and closer to the woman. 

 

**T+ 03:00 hours**

 

The fire fighter was finally withing reach. He turned to face the women and held out a hand, keeping the other around the rope that was holding him in place, suspended in the air. "Alright, I think we can take the both of you up at once. So put this strap under your arms and hold on to me", he said as he handed each woman a leather strap that was looped so that it would hold them up. After putting on the leather strap, Rose and Luisa grabbed onto the man.

Suddenly the last metal cable holding up the elevator snapped and the heavy metal box plummeted down the dark shaft, sending an ear shattering clang back up at them, along with an ever rising cloud of dust. Both Rose and Luisa stared down in horror at what could have been their fate. They continued starring in shock as the 3 bodies were slowly hoisted up together, their feet dangling above the abyss lurking beneath them. 

 

**T+ 03:03 hours**

 

"Grab my hand", a second firefighter instructed, looking at Luisa. The brunette obeyed and grabbed the outstretched hand which pulled her up and through the elevator doors. She immediately turned around, kneeling at the edge of the opening, needing to watch what was happening to Rose, until the red head was safely at her side. 

The fresh air that crawled over their bodies was cold, causing them both to tremble and huddle together. All they could see was bright blurry figures until their eyes had fully adjusted to the light. 

A couple paramedics approached quickly with duffel bags and small machines, kneeling down next to them. One grabbed Luisa's arm to try to see where her trails of blood were coming from, but Luisa clung to Rose. They were both frozen still, the effects of shock finally settling in.

"Okay, let's just get them into the ambulance and deal with their injuries there. They're too in shock to process anything", a voice hushed behind them. Rose and Luisa were brought down the stairs after refusing to get into the other elevator (which was understandable) and were helped into the back of an ambulance. The paramedics sat them down and threw a couple blankets around them to help them stop trembling, their core temperatures were still high from the heat of the enclosed metal space they'd been stuck in for the past 3 hours.

The doors of the ambulance shut behind them as the sirens above began to sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so terrible writing a scared Rose and Luisa. I hate myself for doing so. Anyways, this was my first attempt at a suspense story, so pretty please let me know what you think, I love comments!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! I love reading them, they're super helpful and motivating! So please, fire away!


End file.
